The Triangle
by Tei-Tsuki
Summary: THIS IS FROM THE PLOT OF TONY CRYNIGHT'S Foxy x Mangle.- SUCKY SUMMARY - ALL I DID WAS CONTINUE IT. Mangle kisses Foxy! And Chica saw everything. Chica feels hatred and dismantles Mangle! But, what eyes were once hatred, were now guilt. Foxy lashes at Chica for ruining Mangle and Chica takes her guilt in the knife. 'I didn't mean it...' *SUICIDE AND TRIGGER WARNING* ONE-SHOT


**AHH OMG DO NOT KILL ME**

 **I USED TO BE FREAKING OBSESSED WITH FNAF SO DON'T BLAME ME WITH MY FURRY FANDOMS. .w.**

 **I had this since like months... And I was inspired by Tony Crynight. He had a wonderful animation video of this on youtube and there was ONLY 2 VIDEOS! So I got really impatient and continued it for myself. I like adding drama... I DONT KNOW WHY forgive me.**

 **Ahh I used to love fnaf omfgsjsjsj**

 **Ok well enjoy this crappy story (only the bottom half of it because Tony did the plot in the beginning I HAV NO INTENTIONS OF STEALING HIS IDEA)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own FNAF or part of this plot- Scott Cawthon owns FNAF! Tony Crynight owns part of the Plot!**

* * *

Foxy was in the backstage room of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He rubbed his head. And there appeared Mangle. The Fabulous Mangle that the kids loved. She smiled at the shamed foxy. Foxy was tooken back by Mangles sudden attitude. The memories of him and Chica slowly drained out. Mangle stepped towards him. Their snouts were almost kissing. Then there. Foxy and Mangle were kissing. In the shadows of the room, there was Chica, in hand was a box of chocolate and pepperoni pizza that she and foxy had loved to eat together. Trembling in shock. Tears streamed down her cheeks, she was flabbergasted by what she just saw. She dropped the pizza, and ran out crying. But no one noticed her. They both were busy with their ''true love''. As soon as they were done, mangle was blushing. She waved goodbye and smiled. Foxy scratched his head. Then he looked down and saw a pizza on the floor, the box half open with his favorite pizza in it. He raised his eyebrows.

Chica buried herself in her feathery knees. Everytime she thought about foxy, her heart bursted with pain. And when she thought of Mangle, all she was feeling was hatred and pain. She went into the kitchen and pulled under the drawer, getting out a knife that she usually used for pizza.

Mangle was was gleeful. She was blushing and thinking about him and foxy. Chica was right behind her with the knife in her hand. Her eyes were red and full of hate. She raised up the knife, then slashed mangle. She did this constantly while mangle's skin and endoskeleton were getting dismantled. Chica stopped. She looked at mangle and backed away. She was full of sadness and she hated herself. She was regretting every cut she took. Her eyes went back to purple. She ran away into the kitchen, crying, she didnt mean it.

Mangle covered herself in a warm blanket so that foxy could never see what a horrible state she was in. There was foxy, curious and concerned about mangle. He flashed eyes of sincerity. Mangle trembled and looked at foxy. He looked at her and took of the blanket. Foxy hugged her, with his comforting arms. Mangle cried in his shoulder.

Chica started to cut her neck with scratches. She should kill herself for killing mangles happiness. She cried, she didnt want to hurt anyone. She got an animatronic repair book that the pizzaria had around.

Chica walked towards Mangle, but then she saw foxy hugging her. She backed away, full of pain. She took a deep breath and walked towards the new couple. She didnt peep a word. Mangle looked at her angry. ''GET AWAY FROM ME!'' She screamed. Chica looked sad. Foxy was eerie of what just happened, then he looked at the trembling chica. ''Wait, did you do this to her?'' He asked. Chica sighed, then nodded. Foxy's expression went blank. ''So, this is what is of you now? This how you feel? Is this what you are?'' He said calmly. Chica didnt say anything. ''ANSWER ME! DONT TOUCH HER!'' He yelled. Tears ran down Chica's face, and then she threw the book down to Mangle, it had sticky notes on how to fix her, plus Mango juice to help Mangle. Mangle looked down and took the book. She read the book, and then felt kind of bad. She sipped on the Mango juice. She loved Mango Juice.

Chica cut her neck and stomach. Wires were loose. She ripped her beak off and took off some of her skin. She cried even more. She didnt mean it! Her head infiltrated in guilt and deadly thoughts.

Foxy stood in parts in service. He was confused about how chica would do that. Why would she hurt her. She was too nice... Like how she helped him when he was hurting in Pirates cove. Wait.. He remembered now. He went to the backstage room, and saw the pizza on the floor. It had water drops on it as someone was crying there. That was there right after me and mangle were kissing. Maybe she saw! Oh no, what have I done! But Chica shouldnt have hurt her... But she did give her a repair book to Mangle. So she was softhearted after all...

Mangle was fully repaired and feeling better. She went up to foxy, who was now frustrated. ''Whats wrong..?'' She asked. Foxy looked up at her. he ignored her and ran to the Kitchen usually where Chica was making Pizza. Mangle followed him.

Chica was on the floor, completely in pieces, her eyes were separated from her head, her beak was gone, her legs where scattered across the floor, and somehow she was still crying even though she was dismantled. The tears trickled down the side of her head. A knife was on the was a note right beside her. '' _I didnt mean it...I didnt mean it...I dont want to hurt anyone... So I will hurt myself. Im sorry Mangle, you and Foxy are perfect and I dont need to be in the way. And you are right foxy, I am what you think, I break people. Including myself..''_ She wasnt as dismantled as Mangle was, but this time, she took all of her feelings and put it in her knife. This could not be fixed. Love can not be fixed. A repair book wouldnt seal the pain. But, there was a fresh Pizza that he and foxy loved, right beside her as if it was gift. Foxy stared at the heartbroken Chica. His eyes widened and Mangle was right beside him, covering her mouth in shock. Foxy picked up Chica's dismantled hand, and grasped it like they did when they were walking in the park. ''Chica...''He murmured. Mangle picked up the note and gave it to foxy. ''Im sorry I caused this trouble for you two. I think we should stop seeing eachother in the grief of Chica...'' She said firmly. She walked off. Foxy ignored Mangle. Foxy held chicas head, which still had tears. He sung a lullaby song that she had played to him when he was sad. He cried.

* * *

 **... ;-;**


End file.
